Against All Odds (Damon Salvatore)
by 3aazza
Summary: Elena's fraternal twin sister, Siena Gilbert is back in Mystic Falls. What if she's the doppleganger of Katherine's twin sister and what if the older Salvatore brother falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Name** : Siena Faye Gilbert  
 **Family** : Elena Gilbert (Fraternal Twin sister)  
Jeremy Gilbert (Brother)  
Jenna Sommers (Aunt)  
Grayson Glbert (Father deceased)  
Miranda Gilbert (Mother deceased)

Siena is the eldest from the Gilbert clan. Sexy, Badass, loves to play sports, cheerleading and loves her family extremely and would sacrifice herself for them at anytime.  
Siena is the doppleganger of Victoria, Katherine's twin sister.

 **Siena Gilbert's POV**

I strutted down the empty halls of Mystic Falls High school my black biker boots pounding on the ceramic floors, dressed in black jeggings with a fitted white cropped top that reached right by my belly and to top it all off my favourite black leather jacket which is my signature look.  
The halls were empty since it seemed that everyone was in class.  
I walked right past two guys, they both seemed a little old for school. One had dark black hair with electric, bold blue eyes while the other one had sandy brown hair and green eyes and they were having a really heated conversation.  
As I walked they looked at me with questioning looks and the dark haired beauty with the chiseled perfect jaw was obviously checking me out. I couldn't blame him, I had dashing green eyes, long flawy chestnut hair and I stood 169cm tall.  
I knocked on a well known class's door and waited till the teacher came out.  
"Hi " I said while smirking knowingly at my old history.  
"Ah, to what do we owe the pleasure Miss Gilbert, didn't you transfer" he replied.  
"Yes, but can you please excuse Elena" I said and he nodded. He opened the door and peaked his head back inside.  
"Miss Gilbert please come outside for a moment" he said and I quickly hid behind the lockers.  
"Yes ?" I could hear Elena's confused voice.  
"Elena!" I shouted and ran over to her.  
"Siena! Oh My God!" she said and crushed me into a hug.  
"You're back!" She shouted clutching me tightly.  
"Yeah!" I shouted back.  
"Elena?" I heard Jeremy's confused voice from behind me.  
"There's a rumour spreading around that Siena is back" He said and I never turned around. I smiled and let go of Elena.  
"Hey Jer" I said turning around while smirking softly. His face was priceless, he was shocked to his core.  
"Siena?" he asked looking at me with tears in his eyes and I nodded while smiling softly.  
He rushed over to me and bear hugged me and buried his head to the crook of my neck while sniffling softly, I rubbed his head of hair gently as he cried on my shoulder.  
Elena joined us and we just group hugged in the middle of the hallway both Jer and Elena crying softly.  
The bell rang but they still didn't let go, people started crowding the hallway and I could hear the whispers about me coming back.  
"Siena!" I could hear Caroline's squeal which made me grin as she pushed Elena and Jeremy off

me making them laugh and wipe their tears away.  
"Hi!" I squealed as she rushed into me almost crushing my bones.  
"Don't hog her Care" Bonnie said in a stern voice but with a grin playing on her face.  
"Hi Bon Bon!" I shouted and hugged her as she laughed and hugged me back.  
"There's Matt" I whispered as I spotted him at the end of the hallway.  
I let go of Bonnie and shouted as loud as I can.  
"Matthew Donovan!" I shouted as I ran he took a double take, his mouth dropped as he ran towards me.  
As soon as we met, he picked me up in a hug and twirled me around as I giggled.  
"You are back!" he shouted and placed me down holding me in arms length.  
"My best friend is back" he said smiling and I smiled back.  
"I'm back Matty boy" I said softly and grabbed him back in a hug.  
Matt is one of my best friends and I truly love him as a brother but I heard that my sister broke up with him and broke his heart and I'm not gonna let her relationship with him ruin my relationship with him.

"There she is!" Tyler said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey Ty!" I laughed as he placed a wet kiss on my cheek and crushed me.  
Ty and Matt are my boys and I love them to death but Tyler always seemed to have that rivalry between him and Jer and of course I would always take Jer's side since he's my little brother.

"Oh look there's Jenna. Does she know you're back?" Elena asked me and I shook my head as I watched her walk over to the two guys that were watching me, the one with the dark hair and the one with the sandy brown hair.  
"I'm gonna go say hi to Jenna" I said and sunk up behind her, I mentioned for the two guys to be quiet and quickly covered her eyes.

"What the?" she asked confused as she placed her hands on top of mine.  
"Seriously Elena, trying to copy your sister, she's the only one that does that and you had me fooled last time making me think she was back" she said in a stern voice making me giggle and let go.  
She turned around and that mock stern face turned into a huge grin as she jumped up and down and hugged me.  
"Siena!" she shouted.  
"Jenny!" I shouted back laughing.

After hugging the shizil (shit) out of her I was introduced to the guys.  
"I'm Stefan Salvatore" A sandy brown haired and green eyed guy spoke extending his hand out to me.  
"Oh you're the guy the Elena likes, I'm Elena's fraternal older twin sister" I said and smiled as I took his hand in him and shook it. I squinted my eye at him and let go.  
"Elena never told me she has a twin sister" Stefan said while looking at Elena and she looked down.  
"Its fine Lena" I said and smiled trying to show that I wasn't slightly hurt.  
"My name is Damon, Damon Salvatore" he said smirking at me and instead of shaking my hand he kissed it and I looked at him with a blank look. "Huh, that move always charms the ladies" he said and I smirked shaking my head.  
"Guess it didn't charm this lady" I replied.

"I have to go and you guys have class" I laughed walking away when Jenna grabbed my arm.  
"Oh no you don't we are enrolling you in again" she said and everyone started laughing while I scowled at Jenna.  
"Fine, but I'm starting tomorrow not today" I replied "So HA! You guys have a lesson and I don't" I said smirking away.

"Are you coming to the founders party?!" Tyler asked and I nodded walking away with Jenna.  
While we were leaving I heard someone running behind us and I heard my name, I turned to see Bonnie running towards us.  
"Yes?" I asked "Can I speak with you? Alone?" she asked and I nodded "You go, I already have my car with me" I told Jenna and she nodded leaving. "Come on, I know the perfect place where we could talk" I said and dragged her outside to the court area where I leaned against a tree.

"So my grams keeps telling me that I'm a witch" she said and I raised my eyebrow.  
"And I had this freaky prediction of numbers 8,14,22" she continued with tears in her eyes.  
"Hey, hey, hey" I said and grabbed her into a comforting hug and rubbed her back softly.  
"Did you talk to your grams?" I asked when she pulled away and wiped her tears.  
"No, I mean its freaky and witches aren't real" Bonnie replied  
"If you don't believe her then talk to her, tell her to show you a spell or something or read about your family history. Tell her to show you a spell and if you can do it then argo you're a witch" I said and smiled.  
"But I don't want to be a witch, do you?" she asked and I grinned at her.  
"Actually yeah, I do. How awesome would it be to learn spells and transport stuff" I replied and she laughed  
"I knew you would say that" she said laughing and that was what I was going for, cheering her up.  
"Im glad you're back Siena. I feel like talking to you comes so easily" she said and hugged me.  
"Now of you go" I said as she giggled and left.

I headed towards my car, a grey 1961 classic Jaguar E-type when I saw someone leaning on it.  
"Nice Car" Damon said.  
"I know, now get off" I said as I unlocked my car.  
"Cocky much?" he asked me and I raised my eyebrow nodding.  
"Move" I said and got into my car and drove away.

When I got home I quickly took out my suitcase and threw it on the bed of my room.  
My room was the exact same, nothing has changed or moved from placed but I noticed that Elena might have burrowed some of my clothes.  
I un packed and lied down for a short nap.

After my nap I bid goodbye to Jenna and left to go to the Grill.  
I sat at the bar when I noticed that the school let out and Matt was behind the bar.  
"Hey Matthew" I said and he smiled at me.  
"Its really great having you back S" he said using my old nickname.  
"I'll have coke please" I said smiling "Coming right up" he said and left when I felt someone plop on the stool right next to me.  
"Oh poor underage little girl" I heard Damon's annoying voice whack made me roll my eyes  
"You think I can't get a drink?" I asked and he nodded "No, I know so" he replied smirking.  
"Oh really?" I asked "Challenge accepted" I said smirking.

"Hi uhh Derek is it?" I asked as I check his name tag. "Yes it is" he smiled charmingly at me.  
I batted my eyelashes at him and bit my lip innocently.  
"Can I please have a bourbon?" I asked batting my eyelashes once again and he just kept staring at me while biting his lip.  
"Sure" he whispered and left while I grinned in accomplishment.  
"Challenge accomplished" I turned towards Damon grinning while he chuckled.  
"Well done" he replied and I jumped off of my stool and curtsied while laughing "Thank you" I said and he laughed along.

"Thanks Derek" I said as soon as he handed me the drink. I saw Matt coming with my coke too and when he saw the bourbon in my hand he scowled playfully and chuckled. If Matt is the one bar tending then I would order an un-alcoholic drink but if someone else is I do, so that I can flirt and trick them into giving me what I want.  
Damon was shaking his head while smirking at me.  
"What?" I asked and he shook his head.  
"I have a good looking face, might as well put it to use" I replied shrugging and he laughed still shaking his head. "And I agree with that" he replied. That would've gotten me as red as a tomato but since I kind of dislike him I didn't blush.

"Hey guys" I said as I took my drink with me and sat with Elena, Care and Bonnie.  
"Tomorrow someone is going back to school!" Care cheered grinning while I laughed and slid into the booth next to Elena facing Bonnie and Care.  
I poked my tongue out at her laughing.  
"I'm going to talk to hot and sexy over there" Care said while looking at Damon.  
"Care" I said shaking my head at her, from his looks I picked up one word and thats danger.  
We sat there for a couple of hours until we went home.

"Good Night!" I said walking past Jenna and Jeremy while my arm was linked with Elena's and we retired to our bedrooms.  
I share a bathroom with Jeremy while Elena gets her own bathroom, lucky!

"Hey Si?" Jer said walking into my room while I got under the covers.  
"Yeah?" I asked and he came towards me.  
"Can I sleep next to you?" he asked and I smiled nodding.  
"I really did miss you Siena" he said as he got under the covers. "I missed you too Jer" I replied and leaned over to kiss his forehead.  
"Why did you leave?" he whispered "I had to Jer, I couldn't stay here" I replied.  
"I needed you" he whispered "Well I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" I replied and hugged him when I noticed Elena leaning on the door frame.  
"Having a sleepover without me?" she asked pouting and we all laughed as I made space for her. We snuggled next to each other me squashed in the middle and we all fell asleep, the Gilberts once again united.


	2. Chapter 2

**Siena Gilbert's POV**

"Owh do I look Adult? As in respectfully parental?" She asked "Depends where your going?" Lena asked "Jeremy's parent teacher conference" she replied "Hair up or down?" she asked and pulled her hair up "Sexy stewardess" Elena replied and Jenna placed her hair down "Boozy housewife" I replied and they turned around to me. "Up it is" she said "You're feisty today, both of you" she said "I feel good which is rare" Lena answered "She's being all and I'm trying to go with it you know go with the flow while she's walking on sunshine and all that" I said and Lena chuckled nodding. "Where is Jeremy?" Lena asked peeking into Jer's room "Something about getting to wood shop early to finish a birdhouse" She answered while Elena and I gave each other looks then turned to her and looked at her through the mirror with a raised eyebrow. "There is no wood shop is there" and we both shook our heads no. "Yah".

I have to talk to Jeremy about the drugs, its because of our parents' death and I wasn't there for any of them since I fled the country.

"You need a ride?" I asked Elena and she shook her head "Nope, Bonnie is picking me up" she replied and I nodded leaving the house.

I got out of my car making sure to lock it. I placed my Marc Jacobs backpack on one of my shoulder letting it hang only on one shoulder. I was dressed in a navy blue blazer with a short sleeved shirt that was white and grey stripes and yellow pants that were rolled up above my ankles and I let my hair down. (picture on the top)

"Si!" heard Elena shout from where she was standing with Bonnie.  
"Hey whats up?" I asked as I strutted towards them and I knew some of the guys were checking out my butt.  
"Bonnie is telling me to slow down with Stefan and play the field" Elena said and Bonnie sighed as I burst out laughing "Please, like she's soooo that girl" I replied "And weren't you the one that told her to go for it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well I changed my mind" Bonnie replied.

"Good morning Elena, Siena and Bonnie" Stefan smiled as he approached us and Bonnie just wanted to get out. "Uh Caroline isn't answering her phone, I gotta find her" Bonnie said and rushed out of here while Elena called after her.  
"She doesn't like me very much does she?" Stefan asked and I nodded "Yup" I replied and Elena slapped my arm HARD.  
"What? I'm just stating the truth sister" I replied and Stefan chuckled. "She doesn't know you, she's just looking out for me" Elena said ignoring my comment. "Bye guys" I said and I followed Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennet!" I said running up to her "It was bad bad, the feeling that I got from just touching him" she replied. "So you touched him?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows with a grin on my face  
"I knew you would turn this into a sexual thing" she said and stormed off "Bonnie! Bonnie! I was kidding!" I shouted but she kept walking.

I started walking towards Matt and Tyler where Matt was throwing the football back and forth between him and some guy from the football team. "Hey guys! Hi ninja!" I said the last part to Matt because when we were kids we would wear black and sneak up on people and pretend we were ninjas, we would scare mom the most since she's very jumpy.  
"Hi little Ninja" Matt replied smiling. "So how's your sister?" I asked and he shrugged "Fine I guess" he replied "Did she say what attacked her?" I asked "She says it was a vampire" he replied and I raised my eyebrow "But she was drunk, so yeah, it was listed as an animal attack" Matt replied "Back to the subject, you're a dick" Matt said to Tyler.  
"Why?" I asked and Matt explained how Tyler keeps teasing him about Elena and Stefan dating.  
"She made her choice" Matt said and Tyler dropped his bag "Let her know she made the wrong one" he said and grabbed the football and threw it aiming at the back of Stefan's head.  
"Ty don't, Ty don't!" Matt said "Stefan watch out!" I shouted and Stefan quickly turned and and caught the ball smirking and threw it back with such force it made Tyler stumble back while I laughed.

"Stef! You should tryout for the team!" I shouted as I jumped on his back while him and Elena were walking down the hall.  
"Onwards! My little Stef pony!" I shouted as he carried me picky back style while Elena laughed.  
He let me down when we reached History class.

I sat next to Stefan while Elena sat on the other side of Stefan, so he sat in the middle.  
I was drawing on my notebook in history class, because I was that bored. I noticed Elena whispering to Stefan and that's when Tanner decided to interrupt. "Miss Gilbert?" "Hmm?" Elena asked "Pearl Harbour?" Tanner asked "December 7-" I started and Stefan where he was sitting beside me continued "1941".  
"Thank you Miss and Miss Gilbert" Tanner replied and everyone chuckled "Anytime" Both Stefan and I replied grinning. "Very well, the fall of the Berlin wall" Tanner said "19" I started "89" Stefan finished and we smiled at each other "We're good with dates" I said and Stefan nodded. "How good? Keep it to the year" Tanner replied smirking.

"Civil Rights act?" he asked "1964" I replied "John. assassination" Tanner asked "1963" Stefan replied "Martin Luther King" "68" I replied "Lincoln?" "1865" Stefan replied "Roe VS Wade?" "1973" I replied "Brown VS Board?" "1954" Stefan replied "The battle of Gettysburg?" "1863" I replied "Korean War?" he asked again "1950 to-" I said "1953" Stefan finished and I smiled in victory "Ha! it ended at 1952!" he exclaimed and I raised my eyebrow at him "Actually, uh, it was 1953" I replied when he turned walking back to his desk and he turned back with a shocked look on his face, both Stefan and I nodded. "Look it up somebody!" Tanner said pissed "Its was 19….53" I kid in our class replied. I smirked in accomplishment while everyone clapped for me and Stefan and I hi five-ed him.

"Great job Stefan! We Tannered the Tanner" I said after leaving class and he laughed while Elena came by his side "How did you know all of that? I mean Si is a total nerd buut-" Elena said and I smacked her arm "Hey!" I replied laughing "Years and years of crossword puzzles, its a loner thing" Stefan replied and Elena and I both gave him a look.

I saw a mop of red, blonde hair walk in to Tanner's class and it was Jenna I think. She did mention that she was coming to Jeremy's parent teacher conference. I over heard Tanner and her speaking about Jeremy and him taking drugs.

I'm their sole guardian" She replied "Could there be?" he asked and I got mad. How dare he she's an amazing guardian. "What are you suggesting exactly?" she asked "Its an impossible job isn't? Raising three teens?" he asked avoiding the question "Its been tough but no its not" she answered honestly "Wrong answer" he replied "Its an extremely impossible job and anything less then you're not doing it properly" he said and I stormed in "Don't you dare even speak to her like that! She's one of the best sole guardians we could have and you don't get to have a say in that. I'm sick and tired of you lecturing everyone including all the members of this family so enough is enough and stay out of our business" I said and kicked his desk over causing all the papers and things on the desk fall to the floor then I went over to Jenna "Come on we're leaving" I said and dragged her out. "What did you do?" she asked "I'm sorry okay? I just - he got on my nerve always picking on Elena or me or Jer and now you. Enough is enough he doesn't get a say in our family business okay?" I said and she hugged me "Thank you" she said chuckling "I wanted to punch him so bad" I said "He would've deserved that" she answered "I'm going to cheerleading practice!" I said kissed her cheek "Yay!" Jenna said smiling as I walked away.

"Lets go!" I squealed after changing with Elena into our shorts and tank top "Bonnie will be happy" she replied and I nodded, while both of us started heading towards the field.

We both cleared my throat when we saw Bonnie stretching "Oh My God! You're here!" Bonnie said excited and hugged us "Yup!" Elena replied "We can't be sad girls forever" I said with determination. "The only way to get things back to the way they were is to do things that were. Oh and you're coming to dinner" Elena replied as we started stretching "I am?" Bonnie asked smiling "uh hmm" she replied "Me, you, Si and Stefan" Elena continued and Bonnie smile quickly disappeared "You have to give him a chance" I said with narrowed eyes "Tonight's no good, have you seen Caroline I texted her like a thousand times" Bonnie replied "Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennet you're coming" I said and Elena nodded "Plus Siena's cooking" Elena continued grinning and I glared at her and then smiled sweetly at Bonnie "On second thoughts, tonight's no good" I continued smiling and she laughed "But seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked and both Elena and I shook our heads "I dunno, its not like her" Elena replied "I'll try her again" Bonnie replied and thats when we heard music blasting from a car, a blue Camaro car to be exact. "Uuuuhh" I said and pointed at the car where Caroline sat on the passenger seat. "Oh my god, that must be the mystery guy from the grill" Bonnie said and I scoffed "That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore" I replied and we all stood up from the ground "Salvatore? as in Stefan?" Bonnie asked and Elena nodded while Caroline made her away towards us but not before leaning in and shoving her tongue down Damon's mouth "I got the other brother, hope you don't mind" Caroline said mostly looking at me.

"Sorry I'm late girls, I was uh busy. Alright lets start with a double pike herkie hurdler" Caroline said but I was still looking at Damon and he smirked at me and raised his eyebrows removing his glasses and driving away.

We were doing a routine with "Starstrukk" by 3OH!3 and Elena and I were failing miserably at it "Elena, Siena, sweeties you can just observe today" Caroline said in her perky annoying tone. I sat on the ground watching the group do their routine when I saw Stefan running to the field wearing his football gear and I turned and smirked at Elena and she did the same thing towards me and we both went by the bleachers watching the football team practice.

We were in the kitchen getting the food ready for the dinner with Stef, I was dressed in the same thing in the morning except I removed the blazer and I was bare foot.  
"You explain it, last night i'm watching nine-o and that phone commercial comes on" Bonnie says as we all place food in nice bowls.  
"Oh come on that commercial is on every time" Elena replied and I nodded.  
"Well how about this? I'm obsessed with numbers, I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22, how weird is that?" she asked and I grinned at her.  
"Maybe you should play the lottery and forget about being a witch or just ask your grams" I replied and she scowled at me.  
"Have you talked to your grams?" Elena asked.  
"No, she's gonna say its because i'm a witch, I don't want to be a witch, do you wanna be a witch?" she asked.  
"I don't wanna be a witch" Elena replied and I grinned nodding.  
"I wanna be a witch, I already told you that" I said and bonnie rolled her eyes at me. "What? I could teleport to places, uh, I could move objects around and just stay lying in bed if I need a glass of water" I said "That would be awesome" I whispered.  
"Anyway, putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody" Bonnie said and Elena gave me a knowing look. "Well if someone just started cooking we wouldn't be in this situation" Elena said.  
"Hey, he's your guest and I have been conned into joining" I said while Elena poked her tongue out at me.  
"Okay, where are the serving spoons" Elena whispered "Middle drawer on the left" Bonnie replied and Elena opened the drawer to find serving spoons. "Okay so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times" Elena replied and Bonnie sighed "Yeah, thats it" she replied.  
"Yeah I mean I've lived here forever and so have you and yet we still don't know where are the serving spoons" I replied when we heard the door bell "Okay he's here, don't be nervous just be your normal, loving self" Elena said and left to open the door.  
"Birthday candles" Bonnie whispered and opened a drawer to find birthday candles. We both looked at each other and I bit my lip. "Hey come on let's go" I said as I pulled her into a side hug then we grabbed the plates and the food and placed them on the dinning table.

"Hey Stef" I said as he came in towards the dinning table. "Hello Siena" he said and smiled. "Always so serious" I replied and he chuckled.  
We sat and started eating, the only thing that was heard were the clicks of the forks and knives, it was super awkward and quiet.  
"Awkward" I whispered and everyone heard since it was very quiet everyone heard and I earned a rough kick to the shins from Elena. "Ouch" I hissed and glared at her.  
"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked "Well he let me on the team so I must've done something right" Stefan replied. "Bonnie you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw a ball at him-" Elena said but was cut off by Bonnie "Yeah, I heard" she replied and I stepped on her foot hard. "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked.  
"Umm Divorced, no mom, live with my dad" She replied. "No, about the witches" I whispered and she glared at me while Stefan looked at me with interest then looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, its really cool" I said and she shook her head "Cool isn't the word I would use" she replied. Elena and I glared at her while Stefan spoke "Well its certainly interesting, I know that there's a history of celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s".  
"My Family came by way from Salem" Bonnie replied and Stefan raised his eyebrow "Really Salem witches?" he asked "Yeah" Bonnie replied and looked down "I say thats pretty cool" he said smiling "Really? Why?" Bon asked "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism" he replied and Bonnie smiled "Yeah they are".  
Elena and I shared a look while smiling, mission accomplished. We heard the doorbell ring and I looked at Elena in confusion "Were you expecting someone else?" I asked and she shook her head, "I'll get it" I said getting up.

I opened the door to find two people. "Well what do you know, Caroline and Damon Salvatore" I said and glared at Damon a bit. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so I brought dessert" Caroline said "Oh" I said and smiled at Caroline "Hope you don't mind" Damon said as Caroline came in. "Oh I do mind" I whispered when Stefan and Elena came behind me.  
"What are you doing here" Stefan asked "Waiting for Siena to invite me in" Damon replied and I scoffed. "Oh yeah you-" Elena said and Stefan cut her off "oh no no, he can't stay, can you Damon" Stefan said "Get in here" Caroline said "We were just finishing up anyways" I said "Its fine, just come on in" Elena said and I sighed.  
"You have a beautiful home Siena, Elena" Damon said mostly looking at me and I smiled at him "Thank you" I said while he kept smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Siena Gilbert's POV**

We all sat in the living room with our coffee mugs in our hands. Stefan and Elena sat side by side on the couch, Bonnie sat on the chair facing Damon and Caroline who were squished in one chair while I sat on the floor.

"I can't believe Tanner let you on the team, Tyler must be seething but good for you" Caroline said and Damon nodded"That's what I always tell him, you have to engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you, you have to go get it" Damon added while Stefan glared at him.

"Yeah Elena and Siena weren't very lucky today, its only because you missed summer camp" Caroline said and I almost lunged for her, I mean she knew we missed summer camp because our parents passed away.

"I don't know how you're ever gonna learn the routines" Caroline continued while Elena and I shared a look.

"I'll work with them, they'll get it" Bonnie cut her off and I smiled at her which she returned.

"I guess we can put them in the back" She said and I turned and fully glared at her.

"You both don't seem like the cheerleading type Siena and Elena" Damon said "It's just because her parents died, yeah I mean they're just going through a blah faze, they used to be way more fun and I say that with complete sensitivity" She continued and I jumped from my place glaring at her and picked up the mugs that were done with.

"Yeah I can hear your sensitivity" I hissed at her.

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked me and I huffed and turned towards her "If I don't leave now your face will be purple, bruised and smashed in a couple of minutes" I hissed at her and she looked shocked and a bit scared since she knew I would do it, she witnessed it when Elena was bullied or her or bonnie and I would beat the bully to pimp and then I would get suspended for a week.

I glared at her one last time and stormed into the kitchen.

I was cleaning up the dinning table and washing the dishes when Damon came in.  
"One more" he said smirking while holding up a glass, I forcefully smiled at him and thanked him while reaching out for it when it slipped out almost crashing into the ground when he caught it with a swift and fast move. I chuckled as he handed it back to me smirking.

"Nice save" I replied and took the glass out of his hand.

"I like you, you know how to laugh and your sister makes Stefan smile and so do you and that's something I haven't seen in a very long time" Damon said.

"I heard you speaking before I left, did you mean Katherine and Victoria?" I asked as I re-called his conversation with Stefan as he said "The last thing I want to do is bring them up".

"Elena caught me up on the Katherine, Victoria, Stefan thing you told her" I said shrugging.

"Umhm" Damon replied as I gave him a plate and he placed it in the dish washer.

"How did they die?" I asked and he seemed to zone out for a bit "Fire, tragic fire" he replied. "Recently?" I asked "Seems like yesterday" Damon replied not answering my question.

"What were they like?" I asked

"They are beautiful, Victoria is a lot like you in that department, they are also very complicated and selfish, at times not very nice but sexy and seductive, Victoria is pretty mean and is the oldest and Katherine follows her every word but Victoria can be quiet sweet and a smarty pants" Damon replied and I raised my eyebrow at his explanation.

"It sounds like you loved Victoria more" I replied "So which one of you loved them first?" I asked smirking while handing him a plate.

He chuckled and took the plate placing it in the dishwasher "Nicely deduced, ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine" he continued and closed the dishwasher as every plate was loaded.

I smiled and we had that moment of awkward silence.

"I'd quit cheerleading if I were you" Damon said sitting on the stool by the breakfast counter.

"Why do you say that?" I asked "Oh I saw you at cheerleading practice, you looked miserable" he said and I sighed "You saw that?" I asked "Am I wrong?" he asked.

"I used to love it mostly because of mom and dad cheering us on and well I never tried out for cheerleading in the first place Elena, Caroline and Bonnie dragged me into it but it's different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore" I replied.

"So don't let it, quit, move on, problem solved tada" He said causing me to crack a smile.

"If Elena was here she would say somethings could matter again buutt, it seems a little un-realistic to me" I replied. He smiled "Are you a magician, or a mind reader?" he asked laughing "No, but I guess we have the same thinking" I said chuckling.

"I'm sorry" I sighed and he looked up with curiosity and confusion while he raised his eyebrow "About Victoria and Katherine, you lost them too" I said and he looked shocked and I noticed he wanted to say something but his mouth was moving like a fish, it was opening and closing and opening and closing.

"Hey need some help?" Bonnie and Elena asked as they came into the kitchen. Damon recovered from his shock and smiled at them "Sure why not" he said and after a few moments he went back to the living room.

"I'm worried about Jer, Siena" Elena said and I nodded.

"I know you are but just remember he just lost his parents both" I said "We needed you Siena and you weren't there" Elena said tearing up. I sighed "Where were you?" she asked angrily "It's none of you business Elena and this soo not the right time to talk about this" I said and Bonnie bit her lip from saying anything.

Suddenly Caroline came in and started doing the dishes. I looked at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is _the_ Caroline Forbes doing dishes" I said and Bonnie laughed.

"I decided to see if you needed help" she replied in a monotone voice. "Uhuh" I replied.

"Bye" I said as Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Bonnie left our house.

"Is it time to talk yet?" Elena said and I sighed "Yeah, we wanna know where you've been" Jenna added.

"Tomorrow" i replied "You keep doing this, you keep postponing it" Jeremy replied.

"Jer I'm tired" I replied and headed up stairs to change in my pjs and got to bed.

I heard someone throwing small rocks on my window causing me to get up and I saw Tyler grinning up to me which made me laugh.

I tiptoed downstairs and opened the door for him.

We started making out by the stairwell and I removed my pj shirt leaving me in my bra and he removed his shirt and suddenly it was Damon instead which causing me to scream and jolt from my dream.

I sighed and drank the glass of water beside me and fell back on to the fell as darkness took over me.

I got out of my shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around my body securely and quickly towel died my hair. I got out of the bathroom with my hair dripping wet as I looked down at my newly made bed where my cheerleading uniform sat.

I noticed a crow perched up on my open window and I noticed it yesterday as well when I jolted from my dream.

I looked at it and suddenly felt uncomfortable to change in my room. I grabbed my sailor shorts and a striped red and white shirt. I used my lovely diva red MAC lipstick and Maybelline mascara while I added a bit of foundation from Benefit. (What she was wearing is in the picture above).  
I added my lovely and favourite black biker boots and my black leather jacket to block the cold during the game which is at night.

"You too?" Jenna asked as she came into my room "What do you mean?" I asked as I picked up my bag "Elena isn't wearing her cheerleading uniform as well" She replied "Really? I knew it" i said chuckling.

"I guess twins think alike huh?" Elena asked with a smile on her face as she leaned on to the door frame. I noticed the bathroom door was open and I could see Jeremy taking out a small bag, that looked like pot from his shoe.  
"Jeremy" I warned storming into his room and slammed the door behind me so Elena and Jenna won't see.

"Come on Siena, please I need to get my buzz" he said slightly pouting and then cracked an innocent smile.

"No that innocent smile isn't gonna work on me Jer" I replied glaring at him with my arms crossed.

"Ugh, don't be like Elena" he replied rolling his eyes as he stuffed the pot in his pocket.

"No, enough is enough Jer, you're gonna get buzzed but it's gonna wear off. The pain will still be there and you'll feel it no matter what okay? This isn't a solution I don't want you to end up as one of the creepy kids memorial page in a year book because of an overdose Jer. You mean the world to me, you're my little brother, my little Jerbear" I said and cracked a small smile at the nickname that I used to call him when he was little.

"Then why weren't you here?" he asked me angrily I sighed and sat on the bed and patted an empty spot beside me for him to sit on.

"Look Jer. I found a letter from mom and dad, it stated to leave and study in a school just outside Mystic Falls. I don't know why they asked me this but I did because I needed some kind of closure and Dad used to go there when he was my age.

Now do you get why I had to leave, I had to leave because I was getting suffocated I couldn't handle it and if I couldn't handle myself how am I supposed to help you and Elena?" I said and grabbed him into a hug.

"I didn't leave because I didn't want to help you guys, I just needed to leave Jer" I whispered into his head of hair.

 **Please comment since I love reading your comments and it gets me excited to type the next chapter! Thank you! xoxo- Azza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Siena Gilbert's POV**

"Jer, I wanna give you something I got while I was away" I said and he smiled.

"What did you get me?" he asked.

"Well other than the new Xbox one, I got you this bracelet" I replied.

"Xbox! And you just told me!" he shouted excited.

"ayy calm down now! The bracelet has Siena + Jeremy forever! Isn't it cute!" I laughed.

"Here, I promise it doesn't have that on it but please promise me you won't remove it, it was Dad's when he was younger" I said and clutched his ear "And if you lose it, this will be crushed" I said while pulling on his ear.

"Okay! Okay!" he shouted.

After the heart to heart with Jeremy. I drove Elena and I to school without uniform, Caroline is gonna chew our heads off.

"Oh look, your hotty is walking over" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Ooo look at you, you look hot in your jersey" Elena said as Stefan walked over.

"What happened? No more cheerleading?" he asked as he gestured towards our clothes.

"We quit, we're quitters" Elena replied. I slapped her arm and scoffed.

"We are _not_ quitters, at least I'm not" I giggled as she slapped my arm back.

"No, hey, Siena is right. You're not quitters, you both suffered a great loss" Stefan said and I smiled. He's good with and for Elena "You are not the same person anymore".

"I hope you don't think this it too soon or too weird but" Stefan said taking out a box from his pocket. I smiled at the gesture and Elena's smile seemed to brighten.

"I got you this" he gestured to the box shaking it a bit "Siena" he continued and Elena's faded and so did mine.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself "Shouldn't you be giving this to Elena? You're _girlfriend_?" I asked while Lena looked down in sadness.

"Well I know you're weird obsession about Elephants and I found this anklet" he said oblivious to Elena's sadness.

He opened the box and I saw a cute little silver anklet with a cute little Elephant dangling from it.

"I-I can't accept that, okay. You're my sister's boyfriend and yet you're giving me presents" I scoffed and pulled Elena's arm.

"Wow, wait, its not from me actually its from the last person you'd think of" he said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Who?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Damon" he replied and I think my jaw just hit the floor and my eyes popped out of their sockets.

"What?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, but I added something. Smell it" he said while handing it to me.

"Is that rose?" Elena asked.

"No, its an herb" Stefan replied.

"Vervain" I whispered.

"How did you know?" Stefan asked.

"Well it was famous for being grown here in Mystic Falls and my dad would always add it to our tea, saying something about it adding a beautiful smell and taste" I replied shrugging.

"Oh and Elena, when I said I hope you don't think its too soon, I meant it to you, well because I wanted you to have this" he said beaming at Elena as he opened another wooden box that had a beautiful silver necklace with a red jewel on.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful" Elena said while smiling at Stefan.

"It's something that I've had forever and I never wanted to give it to anyone until now" he said "I'd like it if you wear it for me for good luck, it also has the herb in it".

"Well I have to go, because you guys are becoming all mushy mushy and please thank Damon for the anklet" I said and turned to leave and bumped into Caroline.

"And you're not in uniform because?" she asked with a hand on her hip and a raised eyebrow.

"Uhh, there's Elena let her explain, Later!" I said while quickly walking away.

I sat on the hood of my car with Matt eating popcorn as we listened to some bogus speech about Stefan and the football team from .

Matt threw the popcorn and I jumped catching it in my mouth.

"He shoots! He scores! Matthew Donovan the number one champion! And the crowd goes wild!" I shouted while Matt laughed tilting his head back and throwing his arms in the air.

"Yes!" he shouted laughing along.

I saw Damon from the corner of my eye staring at us intently with a bit of anger? Jealousy? I have no idea but I paid no attention to him.

"Matty, I do miss our times together" I sighed throwing my arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I missed it too" he said and wrapped his arm around my waist side hugging me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I saw the crowd around Tanner disappear and thats when I saw Tyler pummelling Jeremy.

I jumped from the car and ran towards them.

"Tyler stop it! Tyler!" I said. I clutched the back of his jersey and pulled him back as hard as I could and I succeed.

"Tyler stop it!" I said when he got out of my hold, I quickly ran towards him and shoved him as hard as I could causing him to fall to the ground.

He tried to punch me but I got hold of his fist and twisted it a bit causing him to squirm.

"Enough!" Stefan said pulling him away when Tyler tried punching him in the gut and failed to get anything out of Stefan.

Jeremy got up and swung a broken bottle at Ty but it hit Stefan's hand instead.

"Jeremy No!" Elena shouted running towards him.

"Put your head up, you're bleeding!" Elena said

"I'm fine!" Jer shouted "Yeah, you smell fine!" She replied.

"Jer, you have got to stop getting drunk and getting into fights with Ty!" I hissed at him.

"Not you too" he scoffed.

"Yeah me too, okay you promised!" I said angrily.

"I promised to lay off of the drugs a bit" he replied.

"You're not even the Jeremy that I know anymore" I sighed shaking my head and walking to my car to get my jacket.

I sighed unlocking the car, grabbing my jacket and locked the car again.

I turned and gasped.

"You scared me, what are you doing here" I asked.

"I'm hiding from Caroline" he whispered.

"And why is that?" I mock whispered.

He smirked "I see you're wearing the anklet".

"Yes I am, because I love Elephants. Thank you by the way" I said and smiled at him.

"So why are you hiding from Caroline?" I asked.

"She talks more than I could listen" he replied rolling his eyes.

"That could be a sign" I replied smirking.

"Well, she's awfully young"

"Not much younger than you"

"I don't see it going in the bigger picture, I think she'd drive me crazy" He smirked.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits but we've been best friends since the first grade and that means something to me" I replied slightly glaring at him.

"Duly noted" he said nodding "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable, that's not my intention".

"Yes it is, otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say".

"You're right, I do have other intentions but so do you" he said causing the look of confusion to settle on my face.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm, I see'em. You want me, you find yourself drawn to me, you think about me even when you don't want to think about me, I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now you want to kiss me" he said as his pupils dilated and he leaned in closer to my lips.

My hand curled up into a fist and I swung it to his cheek, his face turned to shock as his eyes snapped open looking at me with a shocked expression.

"What the hell? I don't know what kind of game you are playing here with Caroline and trying to mess up Stefan's relationship with my sister but lets get one thing straight, if you as much as hurt some one close to me or my family you'll have to deal with me and that includes Caroline, you can't just try to kiss other people and give them gifts. What did you get Caroline huh?" I shoved him aside and stormed away with me feet stomping harshly on the ground.

"He's an asshole, don't get too worked up about it Siena" I whispered to myself.

I needed to punch something or someone, Damon.

I punched one of the metal signs. I held my now sore fist tightly swearing as the pain disappeared.

I sat under one of the trees and sighed looking at the brightly lit sky.

"Somebody Help!" I heard Matt shout.

I jumped out of my spot and run towards him as he told one of the guys to call an ambulance.

"Matt! Matt, what's wrong?" I asked him as he breathed in and out harshly.

"I-I f-f-found T-Tanner's dead Si" he stuttered and collapsed on to me, clutching me for dear life as he sobbed on my shoulder.

I held him closely rubbing his head while whispering soothing things in his ear.

Matt and I sat at the back of his truck staring blankly as the Paramedics closed the bag that contained Tanner's body.

Bonnie stood with tears in her eyes staring directly at where Tanner died when she gasped and covered her mouth.

"Will you be okay alone Matt?" I asked him while rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

He nodded and smiled a bit "Thanks Siena" he said, I nodded half smiling and left.

"Bon, Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked her while she looked at me with tears streaming down her face and quickly shaking her head no.

"Come here, come here" I whispered as I took her in a comforting hug, it seems thats all that I'm doing today and I'm fine with it, I'd happily hug anyone of them for comfort because they are all my family.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I pulled away and held her shoulders at arms length.

"The numbers" She sobbed.

"8,14,22?" she nodded "What about them?".

"Tanner's car number is 14 and died on parking spot 22 and it in front of Building number 8" she said shaking a bit.

"Bonnie, you need to talk to Grams" I whispered pulling her in a hug.

"Excuse me?" I tapped the police officer's shoulder.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What was the death labeled as?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern" he replied.

"Animal Attack?"

"Yes, now go home" he shooed me away.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked as soon as I came in.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You didn't answer your phone" Jeremy said.

"And we haven't seen you since Jer and Tyler's fight" Elena continued.

"What fight?" Jenna asked angrily.

"Nothing Jenna, nothing happened" Jer said while walking up the stairs.

"Did you see Stefan's hand?" Elena asked coming into my room and I changed into my pjs.

"Yeah?".

"I am sooo sure it cut his hand, I saw it Siena" she said.

I scoffed "You're just seeing things, it wasn't his blood and I was standing right in front of him. It missed his hand by just a scratch" I assured her.

I lied just to keep her save and sane.


	5. Chapter 5

**Damon Salvatore's POV**

I snuck into Siena's room, its easy since I've been invited in and well I'm a vampire.

I've been staring at her from the tree that is right next to her window.

I watched her shimmy into her pyjama shorts and I saw her dancing a bit to "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor she looked so adorable shaking her behind to the beat while singing along, it made me chuckle.

And finally she went to bed after speaking to Elena, I got in from her open window.

She was reading a book when all of a sudden she dosed off.

I picked up the cover and covered her body, picking up the book off of her face.

Gone with the wind? Huh? Ironic.

Siena is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, she's even prettier than Victoria even though they look exactly alike she has a different personality.

She's caring, she's beautiful, she's funny, sarcastic and witty, quite like me. I saw her today comforting her friends and taking care of them.

I caressed her face softly, when I first saw her I thought that she would just be a distraction until I get Victoria back but they are nothing alike.

Her eyes seem to shine brighter, they are more greener and has a golden ring around the green.

She suddenly started to move, so I quickly hurried out of there.

 **Siena Gilbert's POV**

I felt something on my cheeks, causing me to wake up from my slumber.

I noticed that I was covered and the book that I was reading was closed, it was probably Jenna or Jeremy. I switched off the lamp and fell asleep again.

I got up and got ready. I wore black leather shorts and a long sleeve white shirt and wore a black head band (picture on the right) with my black biker boots.

"Scum ball, Scum Bucket" I heard Jenna talking to the TV.

"Who are you talking to?" Elena asked.

"She's talking to Logan Scum Fell" I replied chuckling as I went to grab a cup of coffee.

"The news guy?" Elena asked while Jenna nodded still glaring at the screen.

"Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked.

"Yup. In a dark and stormy night Jenna Sommers decided not to face the Scum ever again and decided to leave Mystic Falls with a broken heart determined to never come back again, so she wouldn't face Logan Scum Fell ever again. The End" I sang the last part.

"Hey!" I shouted as jenna slapped me as hard as she could on my arm.

"No way! You and him?" Elena asked chuckling a bit "He's cute".

"Eww" I replied cringing.

"He's not cute, there's nothing cute about him" Jenna replied and switched off the TV.

"What are you doing with that?"Jenna asked Elena while Elena was dusting off some old passed down family antiques.

" I went yesterday and got it from the safe deposit box. Mom had told she would loan it to the Founder's council for their heritage display" Elena replied.

"Is that grandma Beth's wedding ring?" Jenna asked fishing out an old ring from the box.

"Originally it was great-great- grandma Mary's wedding ring" I replied while peeking over her shoulder.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on Ebay?" Jeremy asked picking up an old pocket watch out of the box.

"You're not gonna find out" Elena snapped snatching it out of Jeremy's hands.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away" Jer said making himself some coffee.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy" She said and got up as soon as the bell rang.

"It's called a loan Jeremy" Jer and I mocked in a polish english accent.

We hi five-ed laughing and Jenna chuckled along.

I am supposed to meet up with Care and Bon at the grill but I decided to come early to eat breakfast. I am really craving pancakes right now.

"Hey Matthew!" I greeted jumping on the stool at the bar.

"Good morning Sienabear!" he greeted back grinning while mopping the bar. "What would you like today?" he asked throwing the towel over his shoulder and taking out his notepad.

"I would like to have three stacks of pancakes and don't be greedy with the maple syrup and some bacon and finally a jumbo sized oreo milkshake with extra whipping cream" I finished smiling at him.

"Coming right up" he grinned back.

The food came and i licked my lips in anticipation.

"Enjoy" Matt said and left to take another person's order.

"Oh I will" I replied and as I was about to dig in I was interrupted.

"And where is all this food going?" Damon asked sarcastically with a smirk playing on his face.

"To my ass" I replied with a scowl, glaring at him. "Now, let me eat" I growled lowly.

"Mmm, I wouldn't mind you growling like that in bed" he said smirking.

"Oh I bet I can make you scream like a little girl" I replied.

"Oh I bet you can" he replied. I rolled my eyes at him and dug in.

I could feel him staring at me with no expression at all, it seemed like he was analysing my face and features.

"Please stop staring" I whispered and shoved a piece of pancake in my mouth.

He cleared his throat, blinked a couple of times and looked away.

"Mmm bacon" he said and grabbed my piece of bacon off of my plate and shoved it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I hissed and flicked his forehead "That's mine, get your own".

"You can never finish all of that, little girl" he said and patted my head.

As soon as I finished my food I spotted Caroline and Bonnie coming in.

I payed the bill and got up to leave when Damon grabbed my arm.

"Wow, where are you going? I was enjoying your company immensely" he said.

"Well I wasn't" I replied and shrugged his grip off, walking towards Care and Bonnie.

"Hey" Matt stopped me on my way.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Go with me to the Founder's party?" he asked.

"You need to ask like a gentleman Matthew" I mocked.

"Will you Siena Gilbert please do me the honour of being my date for the Founder's party?" he asked and batted his eyelashes at me.

"I feel like you're proposing to me instead, but yes I will go with you" I kissed his cheeks and walked to them.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.

"Go with Siena" Caroline suggested.

"I'm going with Matthew" I replied and sat.

"Then go by yourself" Care said.

"Gee thanks" Bon replied sarcastically "What about your mom? Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?" Care rolled her eyes.

"He's older sexy danger guy" Bonnie said.

"Older sexy danger guy?" I asked chuckling a bit.

"Is that an official witch twitter tweet?" Care said mockingly.

"No more witch jokes, ok? At whole prediction thing has me freaked" Bonnie said and looked down a bit.

"Ok" Care replied.

"But, I have to admit Damon is dangerous" I told Care, she really needs to stay away from him.

"And Damon's not dangerous" she said defending him "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his know, like major, deep-rooted drama" She continued.

"Like?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not really supposed to say anything" Care said grimacing a bit.

"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Bonnie asked with a grin playing on her lips.

"Ok" Caroline gave in "But you can't tell Elena".

"Oh god" I whispered, I don't like keeping secrets from Elena.

"No" Bonnie said.


End file.
